


Unparallel

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka





	Unparallel

他一头撞到那扇门上，门开了，人摔进去，跌进房主怀里。  
酒很烈，库丘林晃了晃头，听到里面沙锤似的乱响，由魔力维持的肉体空虚烧灼，尤其在嗅到熟悉的气味之后，“Archer……”他皱着眉咽了个酒嗝，环住卫宫的脖子。  
男性皮肤散发的淡淡体味毫无特色可言，却使人全身紧绷，他神使鬼差地伸出舌头舔了一下卫宫的脸，觉得不够便张嘴咬住颈侧，脉搏在嘴角突突跳动，想把牙齿扎进去又懒得使力，蹭来蹭去只弄出一圈口水。  
“Archer——”  
卫宫偏开头，拽住辫子把库丘林拉开，顺手推到门板上，揶揄他：“你真的只是去参加御主的欢迎会？那活动会让狗发情吗？”  
话是这么说，当他们贴得足够近时立刻感到对方与自己同样躁动，狂潮将漆黑的房间连成一片，形成足以崩断常人理智的共振波。  
“你没来？”库丘林反问，作为使用蔑称的回礼，伸到弓兵胯下抓了一把，卫宫被他攥得闷哼一声，没有回答。  
迦勒底，拯救“未来”的机构，他们共同的御主，“未来”的救世主，对凯尔特的大英雄崇拜有加。  
“不会是因为立香吧？他的眼神和你我都见过的另一个小鬼很像……嗝，能开灯吗？”  
卫宫抓回他伸去拨开关的手，声调不悦：“立香？”  
“啊，怎么了吗。还是说你想让我叫你……唔！”不出所料，他被一只手捂住嘴巴打断接下来的称呼，完全可以猜到看不见的那副表情——他从卫宫手掌里嗅出星微草药味，记忆里并非存有这样的药草，只不过感触与某类苦涩与安神兼具的植物很像，库丘林伸出舌头，舔舐带茧的掌心。  
“啧！”卫宫松开手，显得尤为不耐，今日仿佛表现无论好坏的各种感情时都不多加思索，改用撞的以唇堵住那张嘴，十指聚力掐住柔韧紧实的臀肉。“嗯……！”枪兵踮了一下脚，箍住对手的脑袋咬他的舌头，交融的汁液挤出唇外，一部分被彼此咽进喉咙，微弱却滚烫的魔力流环游至肢体末端，连眼睑都无从逃过热度的侵袭。  
两条舌形同湿滑的蛇交错缠卷，库丘林的腰被卫宫紧紧抱住，头部却被吻得向后倾，他不想推开，只想换个舒服的姿势，卫宫脱掉他的裤子，他们抗衡来去干脆变成贴着门板，后脊撞到门上发出不小的噪音。  
两人不约而同地感到下颌酸累，便分开嘴唇改为啄吻，英灵不会缺氧，也许魔力流动也带动酒精散向全身，库丘林总觉得自己失却了制动功能，看不清太多东西但找准卫宫的嘴唇追过去，吮掉那嘴角上尚未干涸的涎水，鼻尖碰着鼻尖时顺便咬了他一口。  
弓兵的手抚上他的腿间。  
“哈啊……哈……”他是某种难用的火石，罕见的引燃气体正从极近的地方大肆灌进鼻腔和口中。他快要烧着了，眼中却挤出水分，指间扣住的似乎有五瓣花和流苏，太阳穴上方擂响天之鸣鼓，轰然巨响击破十二维度，连同自身的心跳与诉求突地归于寂静。  
他仰着头大口喘息。  
只能听到自己的声音。  
“抱我，Emiya……抱我……”

他偶尔醒着，在时间之海以外的尘埃中漂浮。  
只有尘埃这个概念勉强贴近眼前的无垠砂雾，不存在坐标亦无所谓边缘，每一颗光点即是历史死去后风化的骸骨，他们飘在这里，像他，感觉一错眼珠就过了几千年。  
人们称之为“英灵座”。  
库丘林试图转头，又及时制止自己别做这多此一举的事，这种形态之下本就可以看到一切：周身三百六十度无限远、从生到死的自己、死后作为英灵活跃在万千平行世界。他被魔术师召唤过很多次，比起闲得发慌却毫无知名度的同僚或许算个幸运儿，前提是如果真的存在那种不知趣的家伙的话。  
这座天之记录库布满同奥义的秘术，使人平和进而满足，英灵们在此无心地活着，无梦沉睡，直到某一日地上的人类以法阵与圣遗物呼唤他们降临。  
意识到这些他便听清远方空茫悠长的钟声，不为一人敲响，此时只有一人能听到，那是被召唤的启示，英灵拥有选择回应与否的余地。他闭上眼睛，耳边骤然嘈杂，落地于人口稠密如罐且已发展出高度文明的大都市，他站在洒水车和行人交替掠过身边的马路中心，虽然穿着私服，扔显得有些格格不入。  
英灵座与被召唤的时代总有些距离，传送过去必经恍然一瞬，如游戏过场总要随机播放些谜之既视感的镜头。  
站着别动就好，正常世界里的人类无从注意到这样一个乱入的幽灵。刚才走过去的那姑娘胸部很大，衣服又宽松，一直盯着看也没关系。他在那站了好久，久到怀疑新御主是不是刚念了一半咒语就被人大卸八块，久到目视一个黑衬衫黑裤子的男人从街角这头出现，再消失在遥远的另一边，心脏明显地搏动一下，风滑过耳畔。  
等到抵达那个世界，他一定要好好问问那个魔术师——  
岔路上没有行人，笔直地通往一幢普通二层民居，白发青年转过身来，菜篮和便利袋里的食材看起来不是一个人的量，左手无名指上戴着崭新的银色婚戒，其上反射七彩光痕，绚烂耀眼。  
“跟着我干什么。”  
他有些难过，却不知这情绪缘何而起。  
从未见过这张脸，从未听过这道声音，从未拥有关于这个人一丝一毫哪怕一微秒的记忆。  
“我……认识你吗？”他张开嘴巴。

“嗯……哈……Emi……ya……”  
探进身体的手指屈伸如虫，不断腾爬搔咬脆弱的内壁，指节分开扩张紧缩的穴口。卫宫把库丘林的裤子彻底扯到脚踝，这敏捷的家伙当然拥有一双线条流畅又有力的腿，他蹲下来，不时抽出指头掰开库丘林的两瓣臀肉，用舌头为他做润滑。枪兵扶着门板，指甲堪堪磨住光滑涂层，挤进后面的湿滑东西激得他抿着嘴巴呜呜叫，汗下到锁骨，恨不得用头去撞门。  
猫眼里透着一丁点光，同面貌的德鲁伊满脸疑惑地站在外面的走廊里，佯装搜寻刚才奇怪声音的来源，半晌坏笑着转向这扇门，做出恍然大悟的表情。  
——Caster！那个！混蛋！  
“放松。”卫宫自然不知道他在愤懑什么，在后面拍了下他的屁股，库丘林听到裤链拉开的声音，还有些额外的窸窣碎响，像是包装纸。这家伙穿的是锡纸内裤吗？太没品了吧。他稍微直起身体，仍然惦记着开灯，感到一个圆球似的小玩意被卫宫用手指推进深处，一下子转过身去：“什么东西？”  
“御主万圣节留给你的糖。”蹲在地上的人叹了口气，“藤丸立香的确非常喜欢你，只要是关于你的东西从种火到素材他全都早早准备好了，放在仓库里不让人动，搜集工作还叫我帮过不少忙。”  
那硬果糖硌在肚子里面，弄得他难受，不过物资一股脑摆到面前时他确实对新御主产生了点好感来着，谁会不喜欢这样的御主啊？库丘林心虚地抓了下鼻子：“你不高兴就去跟他说啊……啊！”话音未落，卫宫突然拽动两只脚踝让他一下子摔到地上，肠道里的糖球滚动一下，他整个人打了个哆嗦：“疼！干嘛！”  
“觉得浪费的话给你这个作为补偿，也不差。”卫宫站起来，所以面前声音的源头升至高处。  
库丘林唇边凑上泛着腥膻气的圆头，虽然看不清具体模样，同样身为男性对其真身心知肚明，他抓住那柱体握在手心里揉弄，歪头从根部舐到顶孔，吸掉溢出的水珠，埋怨道：“现在你嘴里冒出来的每个字都酸得人牙倒……让你久等了，我认罚，可以了吧？”  
怎么可能认罚，只不过全部的耐心也将耗损殆尽，这些所谓的补给相对燎原欲火不过杯水车薪，他张口将弓兵的性器含进嘴里，卷动舌头连同上面的褶皱一起反复吮过，直到整根湿滑。卫宫抓紧他的头发，发出粗重喘息：“Lancer……”  
“唔……咕……”硕大龟头磨过舌面，挤进狭窄的喉口，虽然噎得想吐，库丘林跪坐起来攥住手边的布料，鼻子埋进男人的阴毛，直直冲进脑海的浓郁荷尔蒙促使他夹紧屁股，不由自主地做出吞咽的动作，用柔软的喉咙招待对方，不够，远远不够，像舔棒棒糖一样的举动无从解决他的饥饿，他吐出口中滴水的物事，肺里补进空气，顿时大声咳嗽。  
玄关的灯光亮起，卫宫的模样看起来比任何时候都狼狈得多，头发不那么飒爽地塌下来，衣服被他攥皱好几处，重要的是那表情，咬牙忍住生理欲望只因为有其他非常介意的事。黑箱本来能让他更好地发泄自己，无论对谁都是如此。  
“你不对劲，Lancer。”  
库丘林擦干净唇边的液体，抬手抹掉不知不觉挂下眼角的生理泪，想起Caster的坏笑他快步离开玄关：“怎么，我的灵基有异常？”卫宫跟着他转移到床上，除去两人身上多余的衣服：“没到那种程度，你还是你。”他简单地说：“没什么。”很清楚那些事并非发生在这个世界，也就是说和现在的自己无关。  
心里总归不舒服，已经习惯了每次被召唤都能见到这张眉头老是拧巴成结的臭脸，对，就是现在这个表情，库丘林抬手对着卫宫的后脑勺抽了一巴掌，听到他“啧”了一声。弓兵抱着他趴在床上，往旁边瞥开目光，随手卷住他的一绺长发放在唇边，慢吞吞地说：“我是不是……应该去那个欢迎会的？”  
“啊？”库丘林不懂他的意思，懂了便脸颊发热，偏过脸不去看卫宫的眼睛，有人抓住他的两个腿弯分开，他象征性地蹬过去一脚，踢在卫宫肩膀上，“啰嗦，把那块该死的糖给我弄出去。”  
对方颇为诚实而且大言不惭：“无能为力。”  
“那就进来，快点！”他闭着眼睛吼道，咬牙用十指分开自己的股瓣，走动时流出体外的糖水和肠液弄得那里一片泥泞，透明的水液顺着股缝淌下来，有几分淫靡意味。这么做很危险，一时没人理他，库丘林刚想再补充说明点什么，性器的头部抵上穴口，卫宫完全没照顾他的感受，从头到根一股脑捅了进来，把剩下的半颗糖果顶进深处，“唔唔唔啊！”他仰起脖子，两腿合并夹住卫宫的腰，这副身体还是第一次做，突然被贯穿仿佛内脏都破了个洞。  
弓兵把他的腿再次掰开，声音有些不稳：“你自找的。”说罢，那根炙铁退出去，似乎牵着吸附它的软肉和里面的脏器，不多时“啪”地把他往上撞，“啊！等等！我……”库丘林腾出手捋动自己的下体，指甲擦过顶孔，眼前稍微蒙起湿雾。白发青年拿过枕头给他垫在腰下，亲了一下他的嘴唇，插进更敏感的深处，乳头被捏住，丝丝疼痛连着舒爽，硬物戳住肠道内壁的粘膜，他不敢动，下意识挪动腰部都爽得颤声大叫。  
“啊……哈啊……Archer……”库丘林费力地吞掉口水，抬起胳膊绕住卫宫的脖子，弓兵不断进出他的身体，沉甸甸的囊袋拍在下面，没有规律地乱撞，害得他一句整话都说不齐。卫宫含住他伸出的舌尖封住嘴，时而闷住呻吟声，库丘林喘息的工夫感到某物又胀大一圈，快把他撑裂了，翻着眼泪揪住卫宫的额发：“你干嘛？”  
对方并不太可能回答他，眼睛里只有被情欲蒙纱后的空茫。两人连合的位置不断发出结实的撞击声，液体飞溅。“不……Emi……ya……啊，唔……！”库丘林松开手，抓皱身边的床单和枕角，这种交合犹如锻造，犹如赤红火锤敲打他的赤身，每一次敲打的余震自腹部疾驰至手指脚尖，他喜欢死了这种夹带折磨的舒爽，眼角口中连同前后洞都颤抖着溢满液体，令他无从放松，被迫喊出带着哭音的呻吟，张口死咬住卫宫的肩膀，这次满意地咬出淡淡血味。  
他痴迷地舔食那些血丝，铁锈与甜味，没来由地狠狠夹了卫宫一下，听到倒吸凉气的嘶叫便坏笑着亲吻那人的脸颊，贴住耳朵呼气，含住它，感受高热的皮肤在口中再次升温。“爽吗？”库丘林问，伸到交合处捏了捏某不肯疲软的柱体，卫宫忽然停了下来，撑在上方垂着头，汗水滴到库丘林的胸膛上。  
“不是这就不行了吧？那你可退步了，Emiya。”他压住自己的呼吸，伸出两手揉乱弓兵的头发，偏硬短发易于保持造型，把垂到额前的发丝拨上去，露出一双斗争激烈的金色眼眸，那一瞬间他以为这家伙要投影出什么东西来取他性命，但卫宫只是调整好呼吸，说：“明早告诉我到底发生了什么。”  
库丘林微微怔住：“现在也行。”  
“现在我不想听。”  
“你这个人怎么这样。”他咧开嘴。  
“你这个人怎么这样？”卫宫提高声音反问，把滑出来的性器重新插进去，用力按他的肚子，前后夹击顶到又酸又痛的某一点，巨大快感如电流熨过全身，一直顶着那处碾压，酸麻感便使关节僵硬失灵，“啊！别碰那……混蛋，轻点……呜啊！”他哀叫出声，揍人的拳头都攥不紧了。身上的赤色印纹被手掌抚过，吻痕飞速肿起，落下满胸膛绯红，“呜——”腹部溅上一片浑浊湿润，库丘林咬牙仰头，身体绷紧如拉开的硬弓，尽管一再夹紧，卫宫帮他翻了个身把腰提起来，仍旧听到水滴从股间滴到床上的响声。  
“是谁不行了？”脑袋空白时听到问话，拉过枕头埋进去不愿理，腰爽得没力气，都说了这副肉体是第一次做，受到过度折磨的私处稍稍红肿，内里嫩肉随再次插入反射性地痉挛，但腰部跟随律动和自身的意志晃动，他抱住枕头趴在上面，含糊不清地哼道：“不要……不要了……”

青年没有因听到奇怪问题而面露疑惑，眨眨眼谨慎地改变措辞，好像有其他话想说。  
“至少我不认识你。但……我觉得你……你在别的地方见过我吗？”  
别的地方？他努力在脑中搜刮一番，作为一个原本不需要他的正常世界的闯入者，大概被暂时封印了一部分记忆，作为此世的过路人，疑惑只有跳脱此处时才能够被解开。  
那就有些晚了啊。  
青年仍静待他的回答，甚至放下了手中重物。环境却分解为多层次的单调杂音，风声反复震荡，仿佛一切由极远处开始被不知名的引力拖拽着远去，时间快到了，库丘林回过头，微风搔抓眼眶，但他不可以眨眼睛，因为一旦闭上眼睛就会离开此地，前往召唤式的另一端。  
“没有！”他大睁着眼睛笑，快速摆了摆手，“好像认错了。那什么，我还有事，先走了。”  
人活着经常会发生这样的事，明明知道某件东西一定就在这个房间里，甚至清楚地记得自己最后把它放在哪里，却怎么找都找不到了，第二天忽然发现它就在手边，一面懊恼地想：我怎么会忘了呢？一面松了口气：它还在，真是太好了。  
“等一下。”青年拉住他的手腕，用力抱住他。  
衬衫上的洗衣液味道好闻，分外使人安心。

“哈啊……要死了……啊……”阳光透过窗帘，库丘林仍然窝在被子里，腿搭在卫宫肩膀上，不明白为什么他们要用如此大动干戈的方式解决晨勃，他现在只觉得屁股痛，“……为什么要射在外面啊！魔力，魔力懂吗傻瓜？”  
卫宫帮他把东西撸出去，拿来毛巾丢到脸上：“先回答我的问题。”  
“你有什么鬼问题。”他摘掉那条有意用温水拧过的布，坐起来说，“没什么，我被召唤时跳跃到另一个世界，然后看到你这家伙以这副样子活着，成了已婚家庭妇男，就过去打了个招呼。”  
“然后呢？”卫宫扬起眉毛。  
库丘林把毛巾甩回他脸上：“没然后了，终于有一个跟你丫互不相识的平行世界，感觉不错。”  
“不可能有那样活下去的‘我’，你只是做了个梦。”红色的英灵歪头枕到他腿上，过了一会儿开始笑，“如果有的话，那我会觉得遗憾。”  
“遗憾啥……操。”他像逗宠物一样挠卫宫的下巴，没想到那家伙直接把干将莫邪投影出来了。  
“你也许应该多待一会儿，至少看看我的伴侣。”  
“什么意思？”  
“没什么意思。”

耳边掠过自行车的车铃声，斑马线的另一端亮起绿灯。  
“怎么了？表情很奇怪哦。”  
青年摇摇头攥住妻子的手。  
“昨天在附近遇见了一个人，没事，走吧。”  
穿过马路，踏上人行道，青发的女孩停下来找他要了一个大大的拥抱，高声念道：“第十七条，有难做的事要和我说！”  
“好，好。”青年揉了揉被掐痛的脸颊，把她抱起来一路小跑逃脱路人的目光。  
再见，彼世的——  
我的爱人。

END.


End file.
